grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Wiebbler
The former boyfriend of Missy Clarendon. Early Life Mark was born in a good home in West Sussex, but he soon got caught up in drugs and being a drug addict and willing to do anything to get drugs. He however managed to go in rehab became apparently a Christian and managed to kick the habit. He soon became close to Missy Clarendon from school as Missy is a virgin and wants to maintain her purity and she saw herself being an outcast at school. The two hit it off and begin a relationship vowing to save themselves until marriage. They even decide to Grasmere Valley University in order to study. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 He comes to Grasmere Valley to go to University and is still in a steady relationship with Missy Clarendon. She thought he was a strong Christian and that their relationship was heading to marriage. This illusion however is shattered on election night when Tessa Crab beat Sam Bishop. As the results of the election are revealed and everyone at the university are glued to the television to find out what had happened, Missy, Mark and their two friends Jasper Deakins and Alexander Estrix also Christians are getting mocked for their faith by Melz Dot Com and Bennie Bush. As Tessa wins it seems to give only Melz more confidence that she can eradicate the Christians from the university. During this Mark seems to tire of Missy's desire for purity and being lured by Melz he ends up flirting with Melz Dot Com, joining them in mocking Missy and her christian friends, dumping Missy and leaving his faith. Volume 32 When Mrs Campbell threatens some of the students at the University of Grasmere Valley who got in there by their connections, Keila Miser feels that the control she has the University may wane with the threat of Bennie Bush and Rachel McKnight who are rather popular and are firm supporters of Keila. Rachel leading the pack of including Bennie, Keila, Melz Dot Com and Mark Wiebbler, they go up to Mrs Campbell and Charlie Peckham who about to propose a bill in Town Hall, Rachel says for Mrs Campbell to stop what she is doing, believing that by the power of her saying this to Mrs Campbell it will stop her. It doesn't. When Mrs Campbell at the end is looking for validation for support Mark is among those who reject Mrs Campbell. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 12 The Constant Protestor Principal Magnum is held hostage, as many in University demand what they want for the University to have as, their protest get out of control. Melz, Keila and The Constant Protestor are leading the protest with Mark being among those in favour of protests. With the negotiations going rather crazily wrong in the end Principal Magnum stood up for himself and said all those will be banned if such wild protest continues which saw an end to the protests.